malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Reese's Job
|image= |airdate=January 20, 2002 |previous=Poker |next=Lois' Makeover }} is the ninth episode of the third season of Malcolm in the Middle, which was broadcast on January 20, 2002. Summary Reese is given a job at a fast-food place called "Circus Burger", but gets into trouble when his co-workers think he stole money from the cash register. Dewey tries to prove himself trustworthy with a goldfish and his parents try to sabotage his efforts with switching the live fish with a dead one, until they find out that Dewey was switching the fish with others in order to get a dog. Malcolm finds himself eclipsed by the newest, youngest Krelboyne--Herkabe's latest attempt to get rid of Malcolm--until the boy helps Malcolm clear Reese's name by revealing the real culprits who are unmasked as Francis old friend Richie and Richie's Girlfriend. Francis helps one of his lodge friends prepare to marry a Russian mail-order bride, but what arrives is not what they expected. Plot Reese works at a fast-food place, but gets into trouble when his co-workers think he stole money from the cash register. Unbeknownst to anyone, it was Richie's plan to use Reese as a patsy to get him fired Dewey tries to prove himself trustworthy with a goldfish and his parents try to sabotage his efforts with switching the live fish with a dead one, until they find out that Dewey was switching the fish with others in order to get a dog. Therefore, Lois and Hal tricks Dewey into believing he would get a dog. Then they punish him for cheating, at which Dewey calls them out for cheating as well in replacing the fish with a dead one as well Malcolm finds himself eclipsed by the newest, youngest Krelboyne, Barton, Herkabe latest attempt to get rid of Malcolm. Barton proves to be very helpful to the boys in confronting Richie(who keeps mistaking him for Dewey due to their similar ages) with stealing the money which he denies. This is until his girlfriend, Greta (who works at the same fast-food joint), walks into the room and reveals the truth not knowing the boys are in there. So to avoid getting thrown in jail, Richie ends up making a deal with Reese and Malcolm to allow the boys to use his house for a party on the weekends that he's away (also free burgers for life and drive them to school and work). Francis helps one of his lodge friends, Pete, prepare to marry a Russian mail-order bride, but what arrives is not what they expected. It turns out it had all been a prank set up by a drunk Eric and Artie to give him a blow up doll. Pete is discouraged and humiliated by this. Francis call Eric and Artie out for their insensitivity to him. He orders them to get rid of the doll before Lavernia finds it and fines their cabin for having X-rated toys in her lodging. Eric and Artie agree to get rid of the doll at Francis' request. The next day much to Herkabe's annoyance, Barton's father, a US Air Force major named Sean(last name unknown) shows up and has decided to transfer him to another school he can be a normal child. When Herkabe tries to protest, he reprimands the former for being an overall bad teacher to his students in his class and doesn't want Barton to take up any of his bad habits. Hence, Sean will transfer his son to another school and he can live out a happy life as a normal child. Herkabe is humiliated as he takes Barton away. The kids show their support by giving him a picture of Barton and Herkabe together before class started. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *Todd Giebenhain as Richie *Chris Eigeman as Mr. Herkabe *Craig Lamar Traylor as Stevie *Kyle Sullivan as Dabney *Evan Matthew Cohen as Lloyd *Victor Z. Isaac as Kevin *Kristin Quick as Flora Mayesh *Eric Nenninger as Eric *David Anthony Higgins as Craig *Sandy Ward as Pete *John Ennis as Artie Cameos *Will Stabile as Barton *Brian Treitler as Sean *Katherine Bocher as Greta (credited as Pippi) Trivia * This is the first episode to show Reese actually being innocent of what he was accused of, as opposed to Reese usually being the offender Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Reese Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes focusing on Dewey